


Planes previos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A Niou no le importaba si era el peor momento para algo así.





	Planes previos

Yagyuu no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

A Niou rara vez parecía importarle si el momento o el lugar era apropiado para decir o hacer algo en particular y además, su preocupación por las consecuencias parecía ser nula.

Por eso no era extraño que estuviese planeando una gran broma o que quisiese involucrarlo a él en ella a pesar de que era el peor momento para ello, con Yukimura hospitalizado y Sanada estresado por eso, la cercanía del torneo regional, el problema de las notas de Kirihara y la más reciente ocurrencia de Niou, entre quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

—Vamos, Yagyuu —insistió Niou, pasando su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y recostando todo su peso en él mientras le sonreía con complicidad—. Tienes que aceptar que todos necesitamos reírnos y relajarnos.

—Aunque me pruebes que tienes razón en eso —pronunció Yagyuu lentamente, esforzándose para no hacer ningún movimiento para alejar a Niou, pues sabía que con eso sólo lograría que su compañero invadiese su espacio personal más—, no pienso ayudarte.

—No seas aguafiestas —dijo Niou luego de chasquear la lengua—, estoy seguro de que hasta Yukimura está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Lo dudo.

—Además —continuó Niou, ignorando sus palabras—, ¿no quieres saber para qué usaré el jabón?

—¿Jabón?

Niou sonrió y Yagyuu suspiró resignado.

Había expresado su curiosidad en lugar de dejarla en su mente, donde debería quedarse para que Niou no la utilizase contra él, por lo que ya era muy tarde para negar su interés en su idea de turno.

—Entonces... —comenzó Niou, visiblemente confiado en su victoria.

—Ya veremos.

Porque primero averiguaría si dentro de lo que Niou estaba planeando él podría esquivar la ira de Sanada y de cualquier otra victima y _luego_ decidiría si lo ayudaría o no.


End file.
